Malibu
Malibu is a beach-front community in the Greater Los Angeles area of California in the United States. While the population is only around twenty-thousand, several major Tuckerverse characters live in the area. Significant Locations * Decker State College * Fetishist Wax Museum * Malibu State College * Stone Drug Labs * The Coffee Pot * Victoria Towers Significant Residents Celebrities Blake Lively 6.jpg|Erika Stone Stone Enterprises CEO|link=Erika Stone David Duchovny.jpg|Lenox Wilford CEO and Business Owner|link=Lenox Wilford Fran Drescher.jpg|Odelia Barsky Television Host for Global News Agency|link=Odelia Barsky Heather Graham.jpg|Odette Glover Television Host for Global News Agency|link=Odette Glover Carrie-Anne Moss.jpg|Mary-Ann Ross Actress|link=Mary-Ann Ross Sienna Guillory.jpg|Sierra Galbany Actress|link=Sierra Galbany Julia Roberts.jpg|Judy Robertson Actress|link=Judy Robertson Eric Roberts.jpg|Derek Robertson Actor|link=Derek Robertson Jessica Alba.jpg|Jessica Alfa Actress|link=Jessica Alfa Cameron Diaz.jpg|Cammie Domingo Actress|link=Cammie Domingo Nigella Lawson.jpg|Cece Ramsey Chef|link=Cece Ramsey Roma Downey.jpg|Biddy O'Hannegan Chef|link=Biddy O'Hannegan Jessica Szohr.jpg|Chantel Wilford Unemployed|link=Chantel Wilford Civilians Carla Gallo.jpg|Gina Gagliardi Police Captain|link=Gina Gagliardi Li BingBing.jpg|Ruth Yinping Police Detective|link=Ruth Yinping Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton Stone Enterprises Head Scientist|link=Mary Hamilton Shiri Appleby 4.jpg|Monica Stein Stone Enterprises Head of Travel|link=Monica Stein Jewel Staite.jpg|Caitlin Trafford Stone Enterprises Vice-President of Networks|link=Caitlin Trafford George Takei.jpg|Walter Hakkera Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Walter Hakkera Kate Mulgrew.jpg|Hillary Lattimer Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Hillary Lattimer Marina Sirtis.jpg|Layla Scanlon Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Layla Scanlon Terry Farrell.jpg|Laurie Sherman Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Laurie Sherman Edward James Olmos.jpg|Virgil Salazar Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Virgil Salazar James Morrison.jpg|Warner Buchanan Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Warner Buchanan Tim Allen.jpg|Oliver Truth Stockholder for Stone Enterprises|link=Oliver Truth Armie Hammer.png|John Kelly Mail Clerk for Stone Enterprises|link=John Kelly Christine Taylor.jpg|Sheila McGowan Scientist for Stone Enterprises|link=Sheila McGowan Marissa Dyan.jpg|Irene Richter Scientist for Stone Enterprises|link=Irene Richter Christine Baranski.jpg|Maura Caruso Scientist for Stone Enterprises|link=Maura Caruso Kristanna Loken.jpg|Malin Danby Chief of Security for Stone Enterprises|link=Malin Danby Erin Cahill.jpg|Kayleen Cory Security Guard for Stone Enterprises|link=Kayleen Cory Bridget Moynahan.jpg|Carey Daniels Victoria Towers Property Manager|link=Carey Daniels Diane Parish.jpg|Harmony Niles Desk Clerk for Victoria Towers|link=Harmony Niles Amanda Setton.jpg|Ora Bousaid Desk Clerk for Victoria Towers|link=Ora Bousaid Michelle Forbes.jpg|Jeridine Jackson Security Guard for Victoria Towers|link=Jeridine Jackson Vanessa Ray.jpg|Edit Drake Security Guard for Victoria Towers|link=Edit Drake Eric Bana.jpg|Trent Daniels Stilton Hotel Property Manager|link=Trent Daniels Evelina Papantoniou.jpg|Talieya Antzas Maid|link=Talieya Antzas Emily Rose.jpg|Courtney Valance Maid|link=Courtney Valance Peyton List.jpg|Jennifer Sleet Maid|link=Jennifer Sleet Lacey Chabert.jpg|Clarisse Faucher Talent Agent|link=Clarisse Faucher Melinda Clarke.jpg|Carol Wilford Philanthropist and Otaku LA Investor|link=Carol Wilford Jeananne Goossen.jpg|Camilla Livingston Supervisor for Otaku LA|link=Camilla Livingston Tamala Jones.jpg|Tamara Philips Senior Promoter for VIP Promotions|link=Tamara Philips Don Cheadle.jpg|Tyler Reese Head Sculptor for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Tyler Reese Tanya Allen.jpg|Felicity Stewart Senior Cashier for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Felicity Stewart Chi McBride.jpg|Morris Winslow Chief of Security for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Morris Winslow Judy Reyes 2.jpg|Carla Perez Assistant Chief of Security for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Carla Perez Kane Kosugi.jpg|Sasuke Deguchi Security Guard for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Sasuke Deguchi Katee Sackhoff.jpg|Mallory Blancard Security Guard for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Mallory Blancard Matt Barr.jpg|Chris Picket Security Guard for Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Chris Picket Angie Harmon.jpg|Jaime Pascal Personal Assistant to Cammie Domingo|link=Jaime Pascal Genelle Williams 2.jpg|Lida Wilkins Manager for The Coffee Pot|link=Lida Wilkins Vanessa Lengies.jpg|Kissy Stevens Hostess|link=Kissy Stevens Delta Goodrem.jpg|Helena Harris Clerk for Très Chic|link=Helena Harris Tia Texada.jpg|Chata De La Toro Bodyguard to Lola Guzman|link=Chata De La Toro Gina Hiraizumi.jpg|Theresa Izume Wardrobe Manager for Morning in Malibu|link=Theresa Izume Jennifer Farley.jpg|Lucila Barsky Receptionist for Morning in Malibu|link=Lucila Barsky Sally Bretton.jpg|Kaylin Allard Food Chemist|link=Kaylin Allard Carly Rae Jepsen.jpg|Kyriake Antzas Fashion Consultant for Erika Stone|link=Kyriake Antzas Kimberly Guilfoyle.jpg|Donna Davin Property Owner|link=Donna Davin Heather Locklear 2.jpg|Cecily Vaughn Unemployed|link=Cecily Vaughn Doukissa Nomikou 1.jpg|Tasia Spiro Former Resident|link=Tasia Spiro Decker State College Brittany Snow.jpg|Amber Prescott Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Amber Prescott Lindsay Lohan 2.jpg|Phoebe Monroe Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Phoebe Monroe Kim Hyuna.jpg|Susie Kim Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Susie Kim Hillary Duff 3.jpg|Kelsey Wick Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Kelsey Wick Emma Stone 4.jpg|Jaki Newborn Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Jaki Newborn Shay Mitchell 2.jpg|Leslie Chun Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Leslie Chun Brenda Song.jpg|Hannah Kai Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Hannah Kai Francia Raisa 2.jpg|Roxana Ruiz Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Roxana Ruiz Jennifer Freeman.jpg|Vanessa Marx Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Vanessa Marx Kristen Stewart 3.jpg|Angel Mathews Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Angel Mathews Sasha Gray 3.jpg|Nina Nichols Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Nina Nichols Deanna Casaluce 2.jpg|Tami Tyler Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Tami Tyler Doutzen Kroes 2.jpg|Kalania Scholvo Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Kalania Scholvo Lucy Hale 2.jpg|Rose Mazza Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Rose Mazza Italia Ricci.png|Elise Alexander Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College and Sculptor at Fetishist Wax Museum|link=Elise Alexander Aly Michalka.jpg|Brandy Graves Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Brandy Graves Maki Horikita 2.jpg|Umiko Pine Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Umiko Pine Alexandra Dreyfus 2.jpg|Mercela Brennan Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Mercela Brennan Eileen Boylan.jpg|Jasmine Alvarez Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Jasmine Alvarez Natalie Martinez.jpg|Lola Guzman Phi Sigma Delta Member for Decker State College|link=Lola Guzman Peta Wilson 2.jpg|Beatrice Weiner Phi Sigma Delta House Mother for Decker State College|link=Beatrice Weiner Keiko Kitagawa.jpg|Jade Heron Delta Nu Omega Member for Decker State College|link=Jade Heron Jordan Hinson.jpg|Tiera Cavanaugh Delta Nu Omega Member for Decker State College|link=Tiera Cavanaugh Allison Scagliotti.jpg|Tigerlily Dawin Delta Nu Omega Member for Decker State College|link=Tigerlily Dawin Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Friday Delta Nu Omega Member for Decker State College|link=Friday Amy Adams.jpg|Constance Rogers Delta Nu Omega House Mother for Decker State College|link=Constance Rogers Katrina Bowden 9.jpg|Kat Vaughn College Student for Decker State College|link=Kat Vaughn Ashley Tisdale.jpg|Britney Summers College Student for Decker State College|link=Britney Summers Ayumi Hamasaki 2.jpg|Ayane Nakamura College Student for Decker State College|link=Ayane Nakamura Karthika Nair 2.jpg|Sarala Rohit College Student for Decker State College|link=Sarala Rohit America Ferrera 2.jpg|Diane Cruz College Student for Decker State College and Barista at The Coffee Pot|link=Diane Cruz Arielle Kebbel 2.jpg|Danica Riley College Student for Decker State College|link=Danica Riley Jamie Lynn Spears 2.jpg|Justine Zimmerman College Student for Decker State College|link=Justine Zimmerman Leah Pipes 2.jpg|Payson Quinn College Student for Decker State College|link=Payson Quinn Jenna Ushkowitz 2.jpg|Chrissy Pak College Student for Decker State College|link=Chrissy Pak Lea Michele 2.png|Tess Vole College Student for Decker State College|link=Tess Vole Lena Gercke 2.jpg|Mel Donavan College Student for Decker State College|link=Mel Donavan Jessica Lee Rose 2.jpg|Rae Sullivan College Student for Decker State College and Barista at The Coffee Pot|link=Rae Sullivan Amanda Westlake 2.png|Mandy Eastwood College Student for Decker State College|link=Mandy Eastwood Aimee Teegarden.jpg|Sunny Dakota College Student for Decker State College|link=Sunny Dakota Ariane Andrew.jpg|Trishana Thompson College Student for Decker State College|link=Trishana Thompson Barbara Crast 3.jpg|Leah McKean College Student for Decker State College|link=Leah McKean Monica Raymund.jpg|Fay Mochata College Student for Decker State College|link=Fay Mochata Meagan Tandy.jpg|Rena Witt College Student for Decker State College|link=Rena Witt Julianne Hough.jpg|Skyler Tannen College Student for Decker State College|link=Skyler Tannen Heather Morris.jpg|Marsha Robinson College Student for Decker State College|link=Marsha Robinson Jurnee Smollett.jpg|Satchel Gagnier College Student for Decker State College|link=Satchel Gagnier Shay Mitchell 2.jpg|Leslie Chun College Student for Decker State College|link=Leslie Chun Deanna Casaluce 3.jpg|Tami Tyler College Student for Decker State College|link=Tami Tyler Ciara Harris 3.jpg|Kansas Wilkins College Student for Decker State College|link=Kansas Wilkins Kat Graham.jpg|Liliana Cassano College Student for Decker State College|link=Liliana Cassano Jessy Schram.jpg|Ruth Sterling College Student for Decker State College and Clerk at Gold Standard|link=Ruth Sterling Kelsey Chow.jpg|Chelsey Wei College Student for Decker State College|link=Chelsey Wei Amber Heard.jpg|Rachel Xanders College Student for Decker State College|link=Rachel Xanders Katrina Bowden 2.jpg|Julie Vaughn College Student for Decker State College|link=Julie Vaughn Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim College Student for Decker State College and Clerk at Balfour Boutique|link=Michelle Gim Miley Cyrus 2.jpg|Brianne Walsh College Student for Decker State College|link=Brianne Walsh Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood.png|Pamela Flipspatrick College Student for Decker State College|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams College Student for Decker State College|link=Kelli McAdams Evan Rachel Wood 2.jpg|Carmen Inglewood College Student for Decker State College|link=Carmen Inglewood Taylor Swift.jpg|Zella Krueger College Student for Decker State College|link=Zella Krueger Samantha Munro.jpg|Missy Pine College Student for Decker State College|link=Missy Pine Ayla Kell 2.jpg|Anne Noah College Student for Decker State College|link=Anne Noah Shawn Johnson 2.jpg|Rita Hemp College Student for Decker State College|link=Rita Hemp Cassie Scerbo.jpg|Stephanie Kinloch College Student for Decker State College|link=Stephanie Kinloch Ashley Hinshaw.jpg|Laura Blair College Student for Decker State College|link=Laura Blair Mary Elizabeth Winstead.jpg|Josie Maran College Student for Decker State College|link=Josie Maran Jennifer Lawrence.jpg|Cassidy Rivers College Student for Decker State College|link=Cassidy Rivers Whitney Thompson.jpg|Laney Willows College Student for Decker State College|link=Laney Willows Nicholas Braun.jpg|Zack Norris College Student for Decker State College|link=Zack Norris Christopher Mintz-Plasse.jpg|Adam Weeks College Student for Decker State College|link=Adam Weeks Jessica Simpson.jpg|Sandy Vanholt College Student for Decker State College|link=Sandy Vanholt Amerie Rogers.jpg|Celeste Green College Student for Decker State College|link=Celeste Green Zac Efron.png|Chet Powers College Student for Decker State College|link=Chet Powers Aaron Johnson.jpg|Mark Bomer College Student for Decker State College|link=Mark Bomer Emma Roberts.jpg|Maxine Reed College Student for Decker State College|link=Maxine Reed Elena Satine.jpg|Diane West College Student for Decker State College and Photographer for Models Inc|link=Diane West Jaimie Alexander.jpg|Casey Jackson College Student for Decker State College|link=Casey Jackson Anton Yelchin.jpg|Allan McBride College Student for Decker State College|link=Allan McBride Liam Hemsworth.jpg|London Troughton College Student for Decker State College|link=London Troughton Colton Haynes.png|Lewis Troughton College Student for Decker State College|link=Lewis Troughton Maria Gabriela.jpg|Genesis Salazar College Student for Decker State College|link=Genesis Salazar Cassadee Pope.jpg|Marlene Hinshaw College Student for Decker State College|link=Marlene Hinshaw Gage Golightly.jpg|Mary Reinhart College Student for Decker State College|link=Mary Reinhart Anna Sidorova.jpg|Sofiya Maksimov College Student for Decker State College|link=Sofiya Maksimov Emily Bett Rickards.jpg|Felicity Kaplan College Student for Decker State College|link=Felicity Kaplan Raven-Symoné.jpg|Kristina Johnson College Student for Decker State College|link=Kristina Johnson Richard Jenkins.jpg|Oliver Jennings President of Decker State College|link=Oliver Jennings Robert Patrick.jpg|Rome Armstrong Executive Dean of Decker State College|link=Rome Armstrong Marcia Gay Harden.jpg|Delilah Irons Vice Executive Dean of Decker State College|link=Delilah Irons William Fichtner.jpg|Charles Gilbert Dean for Decker State College|link=Charles Gilbert Alan Cumming.jpg|Francis Morgan Administrator for Decker State College|link=Francis Morgan Chris Owen.jpg|Ronald Peck Administrator for Decker State College|link=Ronald Peck Perrey Reeves.jpg|Kim Peters Administrator for Decker State College|link=Kim Peters Sara Ramirez.jpg|Maribel Reyes Administrator for Decker State College|link=Maribel Reyes Kim Johnston Ulrich.jpg|Pattie Daniels Administrator for Decker State College|link=Pattie Daniels Sarah Palin.jpg|Sandra Packlin Professor for Decker State College|link=Sandra Packlin Carey Mulligan.jpg|Brie Lawson Professor for Decker State College|link=Brie Lawson Laurence Fishburne.jpg|Winston Masters Professor for Decker State College|link=Winston Masters Marcia Cross.jpg|Samantha Ross Professor for Decker State College|link=Samantha Ross Lynda Carter.jpg|Sharon Flanagan Professor for Decker State College|link=Sharon Flanagan Rob Zombie.jpg|Justin Lang Professor for Decker State College|link=Justin Lang Mark Ruffalo.jpg|Nicolas Reynolds Professor for Decker State College|link=Nicolas Reynolds Demi Moore.jpg|Oriana Donnelly Professor for Decker State College|link=Oriana Donnelly Torrie Wilson.jpg|Tori Finlay Professor for Decker State College|link=Tori Finlay Sofia Vergara.jpg|Nadine Vargas Professor for Decker State College|link=Nadine Vargas Shakira.jpg|Talita Rojas Professor for Decker State College|link=Talita Rojas Debra Messing.jpg|Terri Grant Professor for Decker State College|link=Terri Grant Ben Stiller.jpg|Julian Wills Professor for Decker State College|link=Julian Wills Amy Smart.jpg|Tiffany Thomas Professor for Decker State College|link=Tiffany Thomas Queen Latifah.jpg|Jesse Crane Professor for Decker State College|link=Jesse Crane John C Reilly.jpg|Carl Fenton Professor for Decker State College|link=Carl Fenton Anthony LaPaglia.jpg|Elliot McCoy Professor for Decker State College|link=Elliot McCoy Martin Sheen.jpg|Theodore Bartlett Professor for Decker State College|link=Theodore Bartlett Rachel Weisz.jpg|Marlee O'Connell Professor for Decker State College|link=Marlee O'Connell Megan Mullally.jpg|Piper Cross Professor for Decker State College|link=Piper Cross Kerry Washington.jpg|Maya Kalford Professor for Decker State College|link=Maya Kalford Bo Jackson.jpg|Josh Chambers Professor for Decker State College|link=Josh Chambers Christy Clark.jpg|Kaley Hurst Professor for Decker State College|link=Kaley Hurst Poppy Montgomery.jpg|Flora Wade Librarian for Decker State College|link=Flora Wade Julie Benz.jpg|Glenda Peyton Head Coach for Decker State College|link=Glenda Peyton Hilary Swank.jpg|Elaine Burbank Head Coach for Decker State College|link=Elaine Burbank Leighton Meester 2.jpg|Veronica Parker Assistant Coach for Decker State College|link=Veronica Parker Sara Rue.jpg|Molly Desmond Property Manager for Decker State College|link=Molly Desmond Bianca Lawson.jpg|Jillian Perry Secretary for Decker State College|link=Jillian Perry Kristin Dos Santos.jpg|Denice Brand Secretary for Decker State College|link=Denice Brand Jessie Camacho.jpg|Nicole Mendez Housekeeper for Decker State College|link=Nicole Mendez Yvette Nicole Brown.jpg|Gabrielle Ward Bus Driver for Decker State College|link=Gabrielle Ward Jenny McCarthy.jpg|Peggy Sharp Campus Police Captain for Decker State College|link=Peggy Sharp Rupert Wyatt.jpg|Cliff Rhodes Security Guard for Decker State College|link=Cliff Rhodes Malibu State College Kaitlin Doubleday 2.jpg|Deidre Howard College Student for Malibu State College|link=Deidre Howard April Pearson.jpg|Olivia Daniels College Student for Malibu State College and Barista at The Coffee Pot|link=Olivia Daniels Jennifer Tisdale 2.jpg|Tracy Summers College Student for Malibu State College|link=Tracy Summers Q'orianka Kilcher.jpg|Malie Kealoha College Student for Malibu State College|link=Malie Kealoha Erin Heatherton.jpg|Harper Whyte College Student for Malibu State College|link=Harper Whyte Shanica Knowles.jpg|Brea Montgomery College Student for Decker State College|link=Brea Montgomery Samantha Barks.jpg|Alice Blundell College Student for Malibu State College|link=Alice Blundell Dora Burge.jpg|Jody Kirkland College Student for Malibu State College|link=Jody Kirkland Yuriko Yoshitaka.jpg|Yumi Motochika College Student for Malibu State College|link=Yumi Motochika Erika Fong 2.jpg|Danielle Luo College Student for Malibu State College|link=Danielle Luo Brittany Anne Pirtle.jpg|Marcia Voss College Student for Malibu State College|link=Marcia Voss Rose McIver.jpg|Penelope Cupo College Student for Malibu State College|link=Penelope Cupo Olivia Tennet.jpg|Mickie Whyte College Student for Malibu State College|link=Mickie Whyte Anna Hutchison.jpg|Stella Louiselle College Student for Malibu State College|link=Stella Louiselle Caitlin Murphy.jpg|Jewel Boswick College Student for Malibu State College|link=Jewel Boswick Amy Gumenick.jpg|Tea Jacobsen College Student for Malibu State College|link=Tea Jacobsen Mekenna Melvin.jpg|Dina Leone College Student for Malibu State College|link=Dina Leone Lyndsy Fonseca.jpg|Lina Leone College Student for Malibu State College|link=Lina Leone Jenna-Louise Coleman.jpg|Adison McBride College Student for Malibu State College|link=Adison McBride Natalie Dreyfuss.jpg|Vickie Troughton College Student for Malibu State College|link=Vickie Troughton Brie Larson.jpg|Angie Shanowski College Student for Malibu State College|link=Angie Shanowski Tula Contostavlos.jpg|Pelagia Megalos Delta Nu Omega Member for Malibu State College|link=Pelagia Megalos Cher Lloyd.jpg|Annabeth Haas Delta Nu Omega Member for Malibu State College|link=Annabeth Haas Willa Holland.jpg|Dakota Jackson Delta Nu Omega Member for Malibu State College|link=Dakota Jackson Yuna Kim.jpg|Eun Kwan Delta Nu Omega Member for Malibu State College|link=Eun Kwan Jennifer Hale.jpg|Babs Woodham Delta Nu Omega House Mother for Malibu State College|link=Babs Woodham Christine O'Donnell.jpg|Christine Packlin Dean for Malibu State College|link=Christine Packlin Christina Applegate.jpg|Jessie McDonald Vice Dean for Malibu State College|link=Jessie McDonald Alyssa Milano.jpg|Harley Donati Dean of Science for Malibu State College|link=Harley Donati Jennifer Aniston.png|Catalina Freeman Professor for Malibu State College|link=Catalina Freeman Jacquelyn Velvets.jpg|Mae Andrewson Professor for Malibu State College|link=Mae Andrewson Lisa Kudrow.jpg|Vanna Gordon Professor for Malibu State College|link=Vanna Gordon Courteney Cox.jpg|Adrienne Levitt Professor for Malibu State College|link=Adrienne Levitt Samantha Quan.jpg|Alyssa Toh Professor of Malibu State College|link=Alyssa Toh Yingluck Shinawatra.jpg|Pakpao Metharom Professor of Malibu State College|link=Pakpao Metharom Sam Neill.jpg|Richmond Conway Librarian for Malibu State College|link=Richmond Conway Jonathan Frakes.jpg|Derik Cooper Administrator for Malibu State College|link=Derik Cooper Jessalyn Gilsig.jpg|Denise Cameron Coach for Malibu State College|link=Denise Cameron Nan Zhang.jpg|Mei Lueng Assistant Coach for Malibu State College|link=Mei Lueng Melanie Vallejo.jpg|Imee Navarro Coach for Malibu State College|link=Imee Navarro Category:Locations Category:Cities